Operation:DRUG ABUSE
by PLC The CD
Summary: A drug dealer joined the KND villians. Will the Kids Next Door prevail or becomes its victims? Full of plot twists and terrible results of drugs(POSTPONED) Please review after reading!
1. Unaware victims

Operation: DRUG ABUSE  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kids Next Door. A Tom Warbuton of Cartoon Network does.  
  
Drugs  
  
Really  
  
Ugly  
  
Gaining  
  
Attention  
  
Because  
  
Unhealthy  
  
Side  
  
Effects  
  
It was a normal day in the KND treehouse where Numbuhs One, Two, Three, Four, and Five are bored out of their wits. No crazy adult villain has invaded the treehouse or reports.  
  
"Oh man!" Numbuh Four exclaimed in mortification. "Where the heck are the cruddy adults at anyways?"  
  
"Tea Party!" Three yelled happily to her stuffed animals, leaving only four kids unoccupied.  
  
"Alright team," Numbuh One stated to the rest. "As you can see three no one is attacking today, so you can all go back to your rooms."  
  
"Well then, I guess I could continue to work on my latest invention," Two said going back to his room.  
  
With all but Five went to their rooms, instead she walks towards One.  
  
"Numbuh One," She says with suspicion. "This is Saturday, a day where all kids are having fun, and surely some adult would ruin their fun."  
  
"I'm sure that the adults are busy with business or whatever they do."  
  
"Numbuh Five's still not feel right," She said to herself going back.  
  
Meanwhile, ice cream men of the Tasty Treats Company were delivering ice cream to the kids. Normally, the ice cream men were grumpy and hated their jobs and children, but today they seem in a good mood. Nice even, as they gave ice cream to the kids laughing and receiving money, but when the first kid gotten the first ice cream he was handed a tiny packet filled with white powder.  
  
"What's this?" The kid asked.  
  
"A fun secret," The ice cream man said with an innocent smile. "All you have to do, is grab a tiny pinchfull of the stuff, sprinkle it on a table, and sniff it away."  
  
The kid smiled as he put the bag into his pocket, as more children waiting in line heard the whole thing with anxious smiles on their faces.  
  
"By the way, keep it away to your parents or they'll want it too."  
  
He nodded and runs off, as more children are getting their ice cream from all over the neighborhood from many more ice cream men doing the same thing.  
  
At the same time, candy stores are open as the store was filled with innocent children grabbing for candy.  
  
"All right kids, stay in line there's plenty more." Said one owner. "Remember, buy a bag a candy and get a smaller bag free!"  
  
The smaller bag of candy was given to each kid, filled with candies of different shapes and sizes. Children were crowding, screaming, and yelling in line at the store.  
  
"Don't forget, eat what you bought first because the free candies are the best!" He said to a kid who received the bag. As every kids heard the term 'Save the best for last.'  
  
It was happening everywhere where kids go to for having fun. At the parks, men in colorful uniforms were giving inhalers to kids free, saying the inhalers are fruit flavored energy inhalers. The people said it was for children only and adults would want it too, as children would play better as they claimed.  
  
However deep in the city streets, teenagers were given insulin, vials, and syringes filled with black liquid from rather shady characters saying that it'll make them more popular.  
  
The same people before gave adults packs of cigarettes. Saying that they are in better quality than the other brands.  
  
Somewhere deep underground, a message was being delivered.  
  
"Sir, the plans are exactly going in order."  
  
"Excellent," Said a mysterious man in his thirties, wearing a pinstripe suit. "Keep it going until the evening."  
  
After the message went off, the man looked into the crowd of all villains of the KND. Everyone was pleased at this man and quite surprised.  
  
"As you can see the results." Said the man to the crowd in the podium. "The hidden surveillance shows everyone from all over the city is hungry for my combining drugs into one in places no one expect, and soon, the Kids Next Door will fall."  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's note: The character might be out of character, but please review after reading. 


	2. The first addiction

Operation: DRUG ABUSE chapter two  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kids Next Door. A Tom Warbuton of Cartoon Network does.  
  
Numbuh Two began working on his inventions, as he wiped off the sweat from his forehead, a surveillance signal was heard from his right and takes a look on the screen. It was his little brother Tommy going home; he smiled and returned to work but something caught his eye, Two decided to take a closer look. As the camera zoomed in for a closer look, he saw a plastic bag no bigger than his palm, and contents filled with white powder.  
  
"Hmmm...what is it?" He asked to himself, the powder was too fine for sugar or salt but too coarse for flour and other baking stuffs. Two eventually shrugs and went back to work.  
  
Meanwhile, Tommy reached to his house hiding the powder in his pocket. He walked passed Mrs. Gilligan.  
  
"Hi Mom, I'm home!" He called to his mother. "Hoagie's still busy with the Kids Next Door."  
  
"Alright dear, call your brother in an hour for dinner." Mrs. Gilligan called back.  
  
When Tommy reached to his room, he pulled out the bag of white powder. He remembered what the ice cream man told him, he slides back all the blueprints on his desk, grabs a pinch of the powder, sprinkles it on to his desk, and sniffed it away.  
  
Immediately, his heart pulse increased rapidly, his senses increased, and his breathing grew rapid.  
  
"Whoa..." He said to himself amazed as he hid the bag under his desk.  
  
At the same type in the park, Numbuh One's girlfriend Lizzie was playing tag with her friends. But she was losing...badly.  
  
"C'mon guys give me a break." She said to her friends completely out of breath.  
  
Her friends gave her a temporary truce lasting a minute. Determined to win, she pulled out the inhaler she was given earlier and took a huff.  
  
"Yum, green apple." She said to herself. Suddenly, Lizzie felt her adrenaline flowing, heartbeat increasing, and breathing rapidly. "Payback time."  
  
Meanwhile, deep underground the KND villains grew angry and confused at the sightings of the hidden cameras.  
  
"Hey, I thought you said the drugs are keeping the kids in control!" Mr. Boss yelled from the back.  
  
"Patience my dear friends," The Drug dealer said calmly and not intimidated at all by the impatient crowd as he simply walk around the stage. "Rome wasn't built for a day and the results will come sooner you might think."  
  
The crowd reluctantly simmers down, as he walked away from the screens for the rest to watch.  
  
"Hah! Beat you again!" Lizzie yelled to her friends with complete rowdiness and disorder.  
  
"Lizzie, no more." Her friends complained. "Besides you beaten us a dozen times."  
  
"Fine go home, but don't be a sore loser next time we're going to play!" She snapped. "As for me, I'm still going to play."  
  
Meanwhile, the villains were still confused and shocked with their eyes wide open.  
  
"What the heck was that all about?" The Toiletnator asked with everyone muttering with agreement.  
  
"The results are coming quicker than I thought." Replied the Drug dealer. "For my name is Escobar Stacy."  
  
"Do you think the plans will work?" Asked Mr. Wink.  
  
"Yes, I must agree with Mr. Wink." Mr. Fibb added. "How do you know about it?"  
  
"Let's just say, a certain Father let me tested on his kids to show you." Escobar said as father of The Delightful Children walked in to the podium.  
  
Back at the Treehouse, Numbuh One called for battle stations as the rest of the members of the KND rushed in.  
  
"What's going on Numbuh One?" Five asked.  
  
"Laura Bumpkin AKA The Big Badolescent has gone mad!"  
  
"Did some cruddy adult bumped into her without saying sorry?" Four half joked.  
  
"No she's gone off her mind according to the satellites of the Moon base."  
  
"But I'm having a great time with my Rainbow Monkeys!" Three slightly moaned.  
  
"Not now Numbuh Three, this is a serious issue."  
  
As the KND loaded up the S.K.Y.C.L.A.W, Numbuh Two asks One...  
  
"So what's going on with Laura?"  
  
"I don't know," One replied. "She just turned into the Big Badolescent after eating some free candies screaming 'White Devil'"  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's notes: I like to thank the people who reviewed, please review after reading this, and there will be some romance between Three and Four. 


	3. Tragic strucks

Operation: DRUG ABUSE chapter three  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kids Next Door. A Tom Warbuton of Cartoon Network does.  
  
Author's note: My apologies for not updating, with schoolwork and all...this is the first of my "Serious topics in cartoons" stories. So tell me what you think!  
  
"White devil?" Numbuh Four said, raising an eyebrow under his hair. "Are you sure you're not making this up?"  
  
"Then take a look." One pointed to the computer monitor showing Laura, now the Big Badolescent causing rampage towards the streets. But this time, BB looked more scared than angry. Everyone else didn't seem convinced, but they must stop BB from destroying the neighborhood as they went inside the S.K.Y.C.L.A.W.  
  
Meanwhile, deep underground...  
  
"What?! They're going straight at the victims, we have to stop them!" Count Spankulot exclaimed.  
  
"Let them go, they will not find us anyway." Mr. Stacy said with matter of tranquility. "We have more important topics to discuss."  
  
Back with the KND...  
  
"There's Laura!" Two called as he pointed out the window; Laura was no longer the Big Badolescent, but she was lying on the ground.  
  
As they landed, all five agents ran up to the girl. She was sweating severely all over her body, breathing heavily with her chest moving up and down, groaning in complete pain, and next to her are a bag of candies. They picked her up, and their hands are clammy from Laura's cold sweat. Then Three spotted the bag...  
  
"Yummy candies!" She squealed with joy, as she was about to pick up the candies.  
  
"Hold it Numbuh Three!" Five cried out. "Something's not right, Laura just ate these candies."  
  
"So there not candies?" Three asked with the rest agreeing.  
  
"There candies alright, but I've got a hunch something's inside of them drove Laura out of her wits." Five explained.  
  
"Alright then team, no one touches these candies until we have better research," One barked. "We'll send them to Kids Next Door headquarters for experiments."  
  
"What a waste of good candy though," Two said as they went inside the S.K.Y.C.L.A.W.  
  
"But more importantly we have to treat Laura with care." He said as they carried her body to the tree house.  
  
During the medical treatment for Laura, ice packs and water bottles were given to her. For she was burning up and freezing at the same time, everyone did his or her best to help her. After calling her parents to pick her up, the KND sent the message and the tainted candy to the moon headquarters to do research.  
  
Now everyone waited, everyone had never seen anyone suffered so badly. Even Wally the tough one had concerned looks. They remember sawing Laura's skin growing paler and paler they were all lucky it didn't get serious.  
  
"Incoming message for Numbuh One of the Kids Next Door," said a voice. All the kids ran to the computer monitor revealing Numbuh 362.  
  
"The supreme leader!" All of them gave a salute to the (Possible) leader of evil adult liberation.  
  
"Did you found the test results madam?" One asked.  
  
"The test results are on its way," She replied. "Are you absolutely sure something's wrong with the candy you've sent us?"  
  
"Yes, Laura has been suffering from chills, fevers, complete sweating, and constant delusions." One said. "However, we manage to take care of her to a better condition."  
  
"Numbuh Five thinks some bad guys are up to this," She suggested.  
  
"Don't jump to conclusions Abigail...wait, the test results are here!" Numbuh 362 said as just she received a test paper.  
  
"Let's see...Sugar, malt syrup, food coloring, natural and artificial ingredients, and...oh my..." She muttered, as her face grew dark.  
  
"What is it commander?" Two asked as everybody went closer to the screen, with their faces drew closer and grew anxious.  
  
"It contains a combination of mescaline, lysergic acid, (LSD) and other clandestine chemicals." She explained. "All of them are type of chemicals that produces hallucinogenic drugs."  
  
Numbuhs One through Five were shocked, that a girl like Laura would take drugs, and especially at a young age. They all heard about the terrible effects and results of drugs, but never they thought it would happen in their neighborhood.  
  
Numbuh Three is usually playful and cheery but she knew something's wrong.  
  
"Yucky drugs!" She cried out in disgust. "I can't believe I wouldn't know!"  
  
"Don't worry Kuki, you didn't know it's not your fault."  
  
"What the heck is a hallucinogenic anyway?" Four asked.  
  
"To make it easier, your brain makes you see things." Three hundred and sixty two replied. "I'll explain more later, there's another alert."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"More children are falling ill, just like Laura"  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Suprise

**Operation: DRUG ABUSE chapter four**  
  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Kids Next Door. A Tom Warbuton of Cartoon Network does.  
_  
_Author's note: I'm REALLY sorry for the LATE update, I had writer's block, and I was at San Antonio. Plus, I now have a part-time job that I'm going to be busy over the summer! Please bare with me as this story takes place when Operation E.N.D never happened nor did Cree was sent to the Moon base prison_.  
  
"We're on our way!" Nigel called, immediately rushing back to the S.K.Y.C.L.A.W wondering what the horrors are going to be like once they get there.  
  
"What do you thinks going to happen once we get there?" Hoagie asked as he started to warm up the engines.  
  
"To be quite honest...I don't know."  
  
"I'm scared you guys," Kuki said in an actual worried voice as Wally grabbed her sleeve without anyone knowing.  
  
**(Author's notes: Ahhh, fluff...cute isn't it?)  
**  
"I'm sure we'll plan out somehow," Abby said trying to cheer everyone up. "I mean, we've been into a lot of bad stuff before."  
  
However, once they went to their destination, a hospital, they found a very shocking and tragic sight once they landed.  
  
Lizzie, Tommy, and many other kids they knew were in stretchers, plus teenagers including Five's sister Cree.  
  
"Sis?" Abby gasped, she and her sister never get along for many several reasons, but she didn't want her to end up this way.  
  
Normally she's at level ten threat of the KND, but lives are important no matter what side.  
  
"What exactly happened?" Nigel asked one of the doctors.  
  
"Pure peer pressure," The doctor replied shaking his head. "Many eyewitnesses saw men in suits selling them."  
  
Meanwhile, deep underground the villains looked shocked as they saw Cree as the victims. But Father didn't seemed to be bothered at all he actually looked pleased instead. The villains looked at each other with mixed emotions.  
  
"Gee...we didn't want to be THIS far," said Chester (The fast food guy and camp counselor) with a nervous chuckle.  
  
Everyone started to agree...  
  
"I just want to sent the kids to Pluto,"  
  
"We justs needing candies we be,"  
  
"Seriously injuring kids are not in our list, right Mr. Wink?"  
  
"Correct, Mr. Fibb!"  
  
"It's gone too far!"  
  
"I think he needs the ultimate spanking!" Count Spankulot pointed accusingly to Mr. Stacy.  
  
"I'll drown him in my own phlegm!"  
  
But just as the angry crowd grew closer to Escobar, men in black suits came out of nowhere, and aimed AK-47 assault rifles in front of them.  
  
Despite outnumbering them and have many different powers, they are no match for actual guns. They have no choice but to kneel down with their hands behind their head, an immediate surrender.  
  
Father was the only villain who liked the images from the video as he shook hands with the dealer...  
  
"Mr. Stacy, your drugs are the true reason my children obeyed." He said in the fiendish flame. "It made them controlled and well-behaved,"  
  
"Thank you," Mr. Stacy smiled. "But my true purpose is revenge."  
  
The other villains just sat there in disbelief as the guards ordered them to leave the room.  
  
Meanwhile back at the hospital, the young operatives didn't know what to do as they saw more victims going to E.R. Suddenly a mysterious voice said to them in a harsh and silent voice, catching all five of their ears  
  
"Psst! Come over here outside at the door!"  
  
The KND heard the voice and decided to follow without saying a word. They heard foot steps outside, and as they reached outside, they were shocked what they've saw...  
  
"The Delightful Children?!" Nigel yelled in disbelief.  
  
"You've gone too far this time!" Abby shouted to them. "How can you do such things to kids as yourselves?!"  
  
"You mean bullies!" Kuki cried out to them in disgust.  
  
"We ought a beat the stuffing out of ya!" Wally added pulling his sleeves.  
  
"My brother's in there because of you!" Hoagie said in an angry, no- nonsense tone.  
  
"Wait!" The blonde delightful boy said holding his hands out, the KND were shocked to see one of them speaking alone for the first time.  
  
"You must understand," The short chubby girl added. "We need your help..."  
  
_**To be continued**_...  
  
_Author's notes: I'm sorry for the short chapter and cliffhanger after all this time! I have a writer's block in this story, plus my part-time job over the summer at night. Please review and leave some suggestions...(Prepares to run away from the angry mob)_


	5. Author's note

**Postponed!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kids Next Door. A Tom Warbuton of Cartoon Network does.

_Author's note: I'm REALLY sorry for the LATE update, I had writer's block, and I was at San Antonio. Plus, I now have a part-time job that I'm going to be busy over the summer! Please bare with me as this story takes place when Operation E.N.D never happened nor did Cree was sent to the Moon base prison. _

I'm sorry guys, but due to heavy writer's block and schoolwork, I'm going to postpone this story for a while… Sorry…


End file.
